


Death Takes a Roman Holiday

by Nestra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander
Genre: Crossover, Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supremely fluffy post-ep for the episode "The Girl in Question."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Takes a Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to melymbrosia, for the look-over.

When she'd moved to Italy, Buffy had expected a lot of things to be different. And she was okay with that. She wanted different. She was learning Italian by watching dubbed reruns of Sex and the City. She'd started to enjoy drinking soda without ice. The vamps in Italy used all sorts of new moves, none of the kung fu stuff the Sunnydale vamps had been so fond of. And she really, really didn't miss the drama that came from dating guys who weren't human.

So overall, she wasn't pleased that the undead guy was hitting on her. Even if his accent was really sexy.

"Are you sure you don't want a coffee? How about gelato? Everyone loves gelato, even Americans."

Buffy stopped walking and whirled around to face him. She had to crank her neck up to look at him, but two years with Riley had taught her a few tricks. "I'm sure you're very nice. But I don't date anyone without a pulse. Nothing personal, but I've been there, done that, and moved on. Twice."

"I have a pulse! Here, I'll show you." He reached for her hand and tried to pull it to his chest. He didn't yell in pain, though, when she smashed his fingers together. Had to give him some credit for that.

"Next time you grab me," she said, "you get that wrist back in two pieces."

He raised his eyebrows and rubbed his hand ruefully. "You're rather strong for -- "

"For a girl?"

"For someone so small, I was going to say. Although I'm sure I'd have been in trouble regardless." He sounded like he was having fun, and that made Buffy suspicious. Or maybe intrigued. She hadn't decided yet. And there was still a major problem.

"I just saw you get shot in the chest! I checked. There was no pulse."

The man smiled. God, he had a great smile. And nice eyes. Which she was totally not noticing. "Would you believe I was having a bad day?"

"Right," Buffy said. "Nice try. But I've been around the supernatural block a few times."

"With men who had no pulse?"

"Vampires." She tossed it out there to see what kind of reaction the guy would have, which might tell her a little more about what he was. Right now, the choices were vamp, demon, or something new. And "something new" was definitely in the lead.

"There's no chance I'm going to get out of this without providing an explanation, is there?" He shoved his hands in the pockets of his long coat, the dark fabric slightly dirty from his fall onto the street.

"It's not looking good."

"Excellent," he said, walking off and forcing her to catch up to him. "While we're having coffee, you can explain to me how you managed to snap the neck of the Pstharcian demon that shot me. I appreciate that, by the way. Nasty fellow."

"You saw that? That's not fair! You were supposed to be dead. I checked your pulse and everything."

He chuckled and kept walking, aiming for a cafe about a block ahead. "Oh, I was dead. I just got better. It's a bad habit of mine. It's why they refer to me as 'The Immortal' around here."

She froze. "That sounds awfully like the kind of name that an evil genius undead thing would have. Any time someone has a The, I get worried."

He'd caught on to the fact that she was no longer next to him and turned back to her. "I know. So ostentatious. You can just call me Adam. Adam Pierson."

He stuck out a hand, face just shining with honesty. She could tell he was trying to play her, but she wasn't sure exactly why. Taking his hand, she found it warm to the touch, so definitely not a vampire. Truly human-looking demons were pretty rare, and Andrew had told her that none of those particular clans lived in Italy. Which left "something new" as the winner.

Giles would probably want her to find out who or what this guy was. So maybe a cup of coffee couldn't hurt. Especially if he kept smiling at her.

She took his hand. "Buffy Summers."

"Charmed, bella." He brought her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips across it.

"Boy, have you been in Italy too long."

"I know," he replied, releasing her and heading toward the cafe again. "The entire place is contagious. They make excellent coffee, though."

"One more thing." She trotted up next to him. "If you're evil, I'll kill you."

Hands in his pockets again, he didn't look too concerned. "I'd expect nothing less."


End file.
